coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9530 (10th August 2018)
Plot The hospital refuses to update Rana on Hassan's condition as Saira has told the doctors she's estranged from the family. Rana realises she was wrong to blame her mother. Tracy hears about Tim's Street Cars bonus from Sally. Imran asks Yasmeen to buy him out of Speed Daal as his ex-wife is taking him to the cleaners. Carla has a frustrating business meeting with Claudia and Maria as they only discuss how the salon should be furnished. Claudia curtly reminds her that she's just a sleeping partner when she tries to steer the conversation towards more financial matters. Sally enlists Seb's help to adapt No.13 for Jack's homecoming. Seb agrees to give his time freely, much to Abi's disapproval. Claire Manton reprimands Abi for asking the twins not to mention that she lost sight of Charlie. Saira is livid when Rana joins her and Imran at the hospital. Rana is allowed to attend a meeting with the consultant, strictly as an interpreter, but is prevented from seeing her father. The factory takes delivery of a DVD containing an interview Aidan gave a student after his kidney operation. The Habeebs are told that Hassan's chances of recovery are slim. Saira accuses Rana of causing her dad's stroke with her behaviour. Abi speaks up for Seb, telling Sally that he should be compensated for his hard work. Her attack makes Sally wonder whether she's only helping Jack to feel good about herself. Imran calls at the police station to meet his new client - Duncan. Tracy demands Steve buy her an engagement ring with his bonus. Carla complains to Peter about the salon. He turns the conversation around to them, suggesting that there's still a spark between them. Imran advises Duncan to confess to defrauding the Mayoral charity fund. Duncan explains that it was all Sally's doing; he's just the fall guy and he can prove it. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *PC Gran - Clifford Barry *Consultant - Alys Torrance *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridors *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview room 3 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Imran feels the strain of family and work pressures; Tracy demands a new engagement ring from Steve; and Peter's declaration shocks Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,843,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes